Forget Agent Barret!
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: The sequal to "Forget Mr. Miami!"  Tony's POV.  Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the Sequal to "Forget Mr. Miami." Also, I know it took a long while, but I could never come up with a good scenario. But, now I have one, so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

Tony walked out of NCIS and walked toward his car. His head was swimming with questions he may or may not want answered. What was his girlfriend doing with the eyeball he and Ziva found. And speaking of Ziva, why did she seem so upset that he was dating E.J. anyway? It was not like they had a relationship at some point, which somehow, E.J. is thinking in her brain.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. He turned and looked at her. For some reason seeing her made him more relaxed.

"Hey." He said cooly.

"Are you okay?" She asked once she caught up with him.

"Yeah, why?" Tony questioned. He knew this was not the right answer, but he did not want to get in a long conversation late at night.

"You seemed distracted after what we witnessed with E.J. and Palmer." Ziva said. She wished she had taken her words back. Was there an idiomic expression for that?

"Oh, that." Tony said. "I'm fine. Just got a few things on my mind." He told her. She nodded.

"Thank- you for the other half of your bread." Ziva told him, hoping to lighten the mood, and then realizing she sounded like a love- struck teenage girl.

"You're welcome Zi." Tony said smiling.

"Why did you eat just bread anyway?" Ziva asked.

"It was I could easily grab this morning." Tony replied nonchalantly.

"I take it you had a long night last night?" Ziva asked hesitantly, hoping her work partner would not take the comment too personally.

"No. Well, not with E.J. anyway." Tony answered.

"Oh?" Ziva replied, wishing he would continue.

"I talked to Gibbs actually." Tony said. He stopped. Why did he just say that?

"About?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, Rule Twelve." Tony answered as he mentally head- slapped himself to stop talking about his personal life with his partner. Although, it didn't matter, he told her things like that anyway. He laughed.

"What?" Ziva asked him.

"I was just thinkin'." Tony said.

"What about?"

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Oh." Ziva said.

"Well, you see, E.J. has this crazy notion that you and I had some sort of relationship that we can't get over." Tony told her. Ziva laughed.

"Why would she think that?" Ziva asked. "All we ever did that _remotely _resembled our being a couple was out undercover mission and watching movies together." The agents stopped talking for a moment and stayed quiet. Had E.J. been right? Was there more to thier being partners than they thought? Finally, Ziva and Tony got to their cars.

"Night Zi!" Tony called.

"Night!" Ziva called back. A few seconds later both agents started their cars and went home. Oddly, the only thing that was in Tony's mind was Ziva telling him, "'I would hate to be you right now.'" before she walked away. He sighed as he realized he needed to figure out what he wanted in his life and if Agent Barret was in it or not.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is your update from the newest episode! Oh, by the way, does anyone think E.J. should be the P2P killer just so we can get rid of her?**

Tony was at his desk doing paperwork when Ziva came in the bullpen.

"Hi." Ziva said.

"Hey." He answered back. Silence stood between them as Ziva sat at her desk. Tony looked up from his work to see her typing. He stared at her.

"What?" Ziva asked noticing the concerned look on her partner's face.

"I was just thinkin'." Tony said nonchalantly before going back to his work. Ziva cocked her head to the side, giving him a puzzled look before going back to her report. What was wrong with him?

A few hours later, Tony and Ziva got in the elevator to go home.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What was it like bringing in your old boss?" The other agent was silent. He had never fully realized what he had done. Ziva glanced at him once he did not answer. Had she opened an up an old wound? She new it was too soon to ask him the question she had.

"I hadn't really thought about 'til now." Tony finally said as they walked out of the elevator. "I guess I feel relieved. The copy- cat's been put away and I solved my partner's death." Each agent was silent again as they noticed Tony's abrupt stop in the conversation. Tony was the first to speak.

"Do you think he'll go after anyone else?" He questioned as they stopped near their cars.

"Here?" Ziva asked. "I do not see how he could-"

"No, I mean someone I am close to." Tony interjected.

"Oh." Ziva said clearly a bit shocked to have the question addressed to her. Why would he talk to her about his girlfriend? She had normally been a rarely mentioned topic of discussion. Ziva decided to answer honestly.

"There is a possibility." Ziva said as they started walking again. "The Port to Port Killer could go after Agent Barrett, but not because of you." Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"She is trying to catch him." Ziva replied. He sighed and shook his head.

"Do you think he would go after anyone on our team? You know, like McGee," he paused before speaking again, "or you?" He finished. Ziva stood still a moment contemplating what he had told her. Is that why he gave her that concerned look earlier? Had he been worried she would be next? Finally, she spoke.

"I do not think you have to worry." Ziva said slowly. "Besides," she went on, "we both trust you." Tony internalized his partner's answer. After each was silent for a moment, Ziva lightly put her hand on his arm.

"We will be fine Tony." Ziva said softly. "You do not need to be afraid of losing us." He smiled weakly at her.

"I have your six." Ziva told him as she took her hand away.

"Thanks." Tony answered, remembering the presence where her hand had been placed on his arm.

"You are welcome." Ziva told him. "I will see you tomorrow yes?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered. "Night." She gave him a smile.

"Night." She said before they parted. Tony walked to his car and unlocked it. As he got in, he thought about everything he and Ziva had said. He smiled, thankful he had Ziva as a partner who would always be able to talk to and comfort him.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is your update for Swan Song! Last nights episode was crazy! Of all people to die, Franks! Really? Does anyone else hope E.J. has an unfortunate accident next week?**

Tony and the rest of the team left for the night after their group hug in the elevator. He and Ziva were the only ones left.

"You okay?" Tony asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded. Ziva really did not want to cry a stream. Or was it river? Either way, she had had enough emotion for one night. Tony decided not to press any further on the subject.

"So, I'll see you?" Tony asked before leaving his partner at her car.

"I think I am going to take some time off." Ziva replied slowly. Her partner nodded.

"Okay." He said. "If you need anything, you have my number." She smiled at his generosity.

"Toda." Ziva replied. She watched her partner walk away.

"Tony!" She yelled. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" He asked as he walked back to her car.

"Do you mind if we have a movie night, for father time's sake?" Ziva asked. Tony smiled.

"Yeah Zi, but it's Old Time's Sake." He corrected. She smiled a little. Tony enjoyed that he could make her smile. He was always happy to see her happy.

"I'll be over in ten." Tony yelled as he walked backward to his car.

"Not if I beat you!" Ziva retorted as she quickly got in her car. Each agent smiled, they seemed to have a semblence of their old life back.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is your update for "Pyramid." I was pretty sure I wasn't going to do it because the season finale angered me (due to the disruption of Tiva), but I really want reviews in my e- mail, so here you go. Also, it may be more of a Forget Agent Barrett and Mr. Miami mix.**

Ziva watched as Tony came down from the director's office. He looked worried, and she was guessing it had to deal with the file her partner held in his hand.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked as Tony came to his seat.

"Oh, nothing, Agent Vance just irks me that's all." Tony answered. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Hey, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"How did your lunch with Ray go?"

"Fine." Ziva sighed. She hoped he had not picked up on her sighing, she did not want to talk about him anymore today.

"You sound upset. What's wrong?" Tony asked, concern lacing his voice.

"This." Ziva said throwing a red box at his face. Tony caught it and inspected it for a moment.

"He proposed." Tony stated as he opened the box and saw nothing inside. Ziva scoffed.

"No." Ziva said. "He promised."

"Promised?" Tony asked.

"Yes, what he promised exactly, I do not know. It does not matter anyway, I am pretty sure he will not be around much longer." Ziva stated.

"You can't kill him Zi. You will be put in jail, and if you go to jail, we'll have to bail you out. Besides, I don't think the court will let you off for killing someone who left for work." Tony said, trying to make her smile. She smiled, a little.

"See," Tony said, "I knew I could do it."

"Yes, Tony, you can make me smile. Bravo." Ziva said. "It must be nice having Agent Barrett so close." Ziva told him, hoping he did not hear the jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Tony said.

"You do not like that she is still in D.C.?" Ziva asked. "I would love to be in a relationship that." Ziva told him as he threw Ray's box back to her her. "No empty promises." She added to herself as she turned the box around in her hand.

"I just don't know how I feel about her anymore." Tony said. "I'm sick of people keeping secrets." He added.

"So am I." Ziva agreed. The agents stared at each other for a while, wishing they could tell the other how they felt. Their lives had been filled with so many devestating events the past couple weeks, neither knew how to deal with the aftermath.

"Ziva." Tony said breaking the silence

"Yes?" She asked.

"Promise me, no matter what, if something happens over the next year that you do not like, that you will be honest with me and tell me how you feel." He said. Tony could tell sadness was in his voice as he spoke. He did not want to hurt her, but at the moment, he could not tell her about his mission. He felt like he was Tony DiNardo all over again, only this time, Michael Rivkin had come along for the ride.

Ziva stared at him a long minute before saying, "Yes, as long as you leave me no empty promises." The two agents smiled at each other before going back to work. A few hours later, Tony and Ziva were in their cars driving home, each feeling as if a part of their heart was missing, and could possibly never be replaced.

**Review!**


End file.
